


Abandoned and soon to be alone

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Character Study, Communication Failure, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), felix is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Felix remembers the old days well, too well.Honestly, he’d rather have forgotten; it would hurt less.





	Abandoned and soon to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent fic. Enjoy anyway.

Felix remembers the old days well, too well.

Honestly, he’d rather have forgotten; it would hurt less.

They were so carefree at the time, so happy… and all together.

For him, father died when Glen did.

That thing that keeps talking to him isn’t his father, he refuses to believe it. Someone who’d take a son’s death and make it all about chivalry and all that other bullshit shouldn’t be allowed to conceive a child in the first place.

It’s all bullshit, and it’s even more bullshit that he doesn’t see it. How can it be that Felix understood it and he, a grown adult, hasn’t?

He doesn’t listen to him anymore. He can go eat all those empty words about chivalry and such for all he cares.

The only thing that matters is to get stronger, so that nobody will have to die anymore.

This is what is truly important, not being ready to die for someone else. What happens after the “heroic sacrifice” anyway? You just leave people mourning and your duties unattended to.

He may not know some things, but of one he’s sure: he’s not going to end up like that.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but at the time he was scared.

What was once a prince now is nothing more than a wild boar, a beast craving for blood and nothing more.

Felix doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

Sylvain… Sylvain is a tough nut to crack.

Of all his friends, he’s the one he’s closest to, but he wonders how long this will last: he’s always prattling on about women, and doesn’t he realize that he only hurts himself in the process? He must be – he isn’t half as dumb as he appears – but then why keeping on?

He’s so reckless, always making Ingrid worry, and Felix hates that he worries too, because if he’s so set in ruining his life, why should he care? But he does, he does so much, but there’s nothing his insults and harsh words can do.

How long is it going to be until one day he decides that he doesn’t need him anymore? How long is it going to be before he decides that he wants to dedicate himself fully to some stupid woman he finds? How long is it going to be before he abandons him too?

He’s a lost cause and Felix shouldn’t care, but he’s never been good at that, hasn’t he?

He always cares.

This is so frustrating.

He feels impotent, even though there is something he could do: if he kept his guard lower, maybe people wouldn’t leave him, but how can he do that?

He doesn’t want to be hurt anymore.

He doesn’t want to suffer any more loss; once was already enough – and despite what he says, he still hasn’t gotten over it.

When he loses all his friends, it’s going to be his fault, but he knows that any attempt to stop this is futile.

He’ll just have to wait until he’s left completely alone.

For some reason, he feels like he won’t have to wait too long.


End file.
